The Villain Falls In Love
by zha akatsuki
Summary: sakura seorang gadis yang tidak pandai bicara dan selalu menganggap dirinya sebagai tokoh penjahat. namun ia bersyukur masih ada sasuke disampingnya, namun bagaimana jika sasuke sudah tidak mempercayainya dan lebih memilih karin? check this and enjoyed


**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimotto**

**The Villain falls in love **** Zha Akatsuki**

**Pairng : SasuSaku**

**Rated : T**

**Fic dengan cerita dan judul yang sama dari komik karangan Hatori Miki**

**Dengan pengubahan sedikit**

"…**." Percakapan**

'…**..' batin**

**Happy Reading**

**Sakura POV**

Aku selalu merasa tuhan itu sangat kejam. Karenanya aku dilahirkan ke dunia dengan pribadi yang mengerikan. Kata-kataku selalu terdengar tajam dan dilengkapi dengan wajah yang tidak bersahabat orang-orang yang melihatku pun selalu saja melarikan diri seolah aku ini adalah setan yang didatangkan dari neraka. Sepertinya Tuhan memang melahirkanku untuk menjadi seorang penjahat. Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku, namaku Haruno Sakura siswi Sma Kohakugakuen. Pagi hari yang cerah namun tak sepeti diriku yang hitam benar-benar kontras bukan? Aku melihat dua orang siswi berjalan kea rah kelas 2-3 kelasku dan juga sahabatku, Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang tampan dan menjadi pangeran sekolah. Samar-samar aku mendengar obrolan mereka.

"Ini kue yang kita buat di kelas memasak. Dia mau terima gak ya?" Tanya siswi yang aku tidak ketahui namanya itu ke gadis yang bersamanya, mungkin dia temannya. 'jangan-jangan untuk Sasuke,' batinku dan benar saja dugaanku ketika mendengan salah seorang temannya berseru.

"Sasuke-senpai baik kok! Pasti dia mau!" seru gadis disebelahnya mungkin memberikan gadis yang membawa kue itu semangat. Aku keluar kelas dan berdiri di depan mereka. Lagi-lagi, kenapa mereka selalu memberikan tatapan terkejut itu padaku? Aku mendekati mereka dengan tatapan tajam khasku. Haah…. Entah kenapa tatapanku selalu tajam. Bisa kulihat dengan jelas siswi-siswi yang menurut perkiraanku masih kelas satu itu memnundurkan langkahnya dengan wajah pucat. Siswi yang tidak memegang kue itu mendelik ketakutan ketika melihatku. Apa sebegitu menyeramkannya aku?

"Percuma. Sasuke gak bisa makan makanan itu," ucapku pada gadis-gadis itu sambil menatap mereka. Mereka terkejut ketika melihat tatapanku dan langsung kabur begitu saja. Haah…. Lagi-lagi aku melakukan itu. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH….!" Bisa kudengar gelak tawa seorang pemuda yang sangat kukenali.

"Sasuke," aku menanggil nama pemuda itu. dia menghapus air mata yang mungkin keluar karena terlalu banyak menertawakanku tadi.

"Kau…. Benar-benar seperti penjahat," ucapnya membuat aku pundung di pojokan. Tentu saja aku pundung di dalam hatiku di kejadian yang sebenarnya aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku putus asa. "Sebenarnya kau mau mengatakan bahwa aku tidak bisa makan makanan manis kan?" lanjutnya sambil menahan tawa. 'Ugh kalau mau tertawa tertawa saja jangan menahannya sampai mukamu seperti orang yang menahan BAB seperti itu!' ingin sekali aku teriakan kata-kata itu kepadanya. Bukannya mendukung temannya dia malah menertawakanku. Benar-benar bukan teman sejati. Aku mengangkat kepalaku yang sedari tadi aku tundukkan ketika mendengar dia berucap kembali.

"Kata-katamu kurang sih. Mereka takut sekali denganmu. Ahahahahahahahaha… lucu sekali!"dia mengatakan itu sambil melanjutkan tertawanya yang sempat tertunda tadi sambil memegang perutnya yang kesakitan. Uh, tertawanya sampai segitunya. Memang benar, aku ini tidak pintar ngomong. Padahal ku kira sudah melakukan yang terbaik tapi aku malah melakukan yang sebaliknya. Di benakku tergambar aku berbicara dengan kedua gadis itu dengan senyum 'Sasuke tidak bisa makan makanan manis,' dan mereka akan menjawab 'Eh, begitu ya?' seharusnya seperti itu. Tapi yang kulakukan malah membuat mereka ketakutan. Intinya aku adalah seorang karakter jahat. Tuhan benar-benar kej-

"Sudahlah… tak usah rendah diri begitu. Kau sebenarnya orang yang baik kok." Ucap Sasuke sambil menepuk kepalaku. Wajahku memanas mendengar ucapannya yang menenangkan hatiku. Sepertinya aku harus menarik kata-kataku. Tuhan terima kasih sudah melahirkanku sebagai teman masa kecilnya Sasuke. "Ayo masuk. Sebentar lagi kelas dimulai." Ucap Sasuke disertai dengan senyum manisnya. Memang, hanya Sasuke yang mengerti diriku. Karena hal itu aku… menyukai Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Huh, akhirnya pulang sekolah. Aku berjalan melawati lapangan sekolah. Dapat kulihat, Sasuke sepertinya sedang menungguku bersama beberapa gadis yang mengobrol dengannya. Aku pun menghampirinya.

"Oh, hai Sakura. Akhirnya kau datanga juga," ucap Sasuke disertai dengan senyum manisnya seperti biasa. Aku melihat kearah gadis-gadis yang ada di belakang Sasuke. Aku berniat untuk menyapa mereka. Tapi belum sempat aku menyapa, mereka sudah kabur duluan setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan ke Sasuke. Sementara kulihat Sasuke terbengong melihat kearah sekumpulan gadis yang bersamanya tadi. "Ah, kok kabur?" gumam Sasuke pelan tapi masih bisa aku dengar. Aku tau pasti ini gara-gara kemunculanku. Sekali lagi aku hanya bisa pundung di dalam hati.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku pada Sasuke yang berjalan di sebelahku. Kami sedang di dalam perjalanan menuju kerumah. "Tidak. hanya saja kita sudah lama tidak pulang bersama. Rumah kita 'kan dekat." Jawabnya. Huwaaaaaa aku senang sekali. Tapi malah perkataan ini yang muncul.

"Aku… bisa pulang sendiri," aduh. Bukan itu yang mau kuucapkan. Ah dasar aku ini. Terkadang aku mengutuk diriku ini yang tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya.

"Bicara begitu pun, pulang di malam hari berbahaya lho… ada orang mesum," ucapnya sambil menghadap kearahku. Aku yang lebih pendek darinya pun terpaksa mendongakkan kepalaku. Aku hanya menatapnya datar. "Mungkin kalau kau sih tidak akan apa-apa," ucapnya sok polos. Apa-apaan dia itu. benar-benar menyangkaku ini seperti seorang iblis yang tidak akan pernah mau didekati. Dia kembali melanjutkan perjalannya.

"Uuh dingin sekali. Sepertinya akan turun salju," ucapnya sambil merapatkan jaket biru tua yang dipakainya. Aku hanya diam tak menanggapi ucapannya. Bukannya aku tidak mau menganggapi ucapannya, hanya saja aku tidak tau harus bicara apa. "Sebentar lagi natal ya?" tanyanya sementara aku hanya meresponnya dengan anggukan singkat. Memang benar sebentar lagi natal dan tidak salah jika suhu udara semakin hari-semakin dingin.

"Kamu akan sendirian 'kan?" apa-apaan pertanyaannya itu. Mau ngajak beramtem nih anak. Aku menatapnya dengan deathglare andalanku. Melihat deathglare ku itu Sasuke langsung meralat ucapannya.

"Tunggu. Bukan begitu. Mau melewatkan natal bersama?" tanyanya mebuat ku terkejut. Aku menatapnya bingung. "SEBENARNYA AKU KEBETULAN MENDAPATKAT TIKET GRATIS!" serunya sambil memberlihatkan dua tiket nonton yang katanya gratis itu.

"Aku juga sendirian waktu natal. Gimana?" tanyanyadengan wajah err…. Seperti berharap. "Ya sudah," jawabku dengan nada datar seperti biasanya sambil mengambil salah satu tiket nonton itu dari tangannya. Padahal innerku sudah mencak-mencak saking senangnya. Sementara Sasuke kembali mengulas senyum yang suka sekali kulihat.

"**Ini janji ya!" ucapnya sambil mengejar langkahku yang sudah berada beberapa meter di depannya. "Iya," jawabku pelan namun masih dapat didengarnya.**

"**Tadaima," ucapku datar setelah masuk ke rumahku. "Okaeri," jawab ibuku dari arah dapur. Sepertinya dia sedang menyiapkan makan malah. Biarkanlah. Aku berjalan menuju kamarku yang terlatak dilantai dua. Setelahnya aku segera mengganti seragamku dengan kau lengan panjang dan bawahan celana jeans selutut. Aku mengambil tiket yang di berikan oleh Sasuke di tas selempang yang tadi kugunakan. Aku memandangi tiket itu dengan tatapan memuja. Aku meletakkan tiket itu di depanku.**

"**Tuhan terima kasih!" seruku sambil memuja-muja tiket nonton itu. Mungkin jika seseorang melihatku seperti ini mereka akan berpikir aku sudah gila. Aku kembali mengambil tiket itu. "Aku bisa melewatkan malam natal dengan Sasuke." Gumamku pelan tanpa kusadari aku tersenyum. Hal yang sangat arang aku lakukan. "Ini benar-benar seperti mimpi," dan malam itu aku tertidur masih dengan menggenggam tiket pemberian Sasuke.**

Keesokan harinya aku berjalan di koridor kelasku. _' Ah, itu Sasuke.' _Batinku saat melihat Sasuke bersama seorang gadis yang sangat ku kenali. Gadis itu benama Karin, dia satu organisasi –OSIS- dengan Sasuke. Dia manis sekali. Benar-benar seperti tokoh utama dalam komik cewe yang sering di baca oleh kakak laki-lakiku. Benar-benar membuatku seperti penjahat dengan Sasuke sebagai Hero dan Karin sebagai Heroin. Apa lagi Karin juga suka dengan Sasuke. Rasanya…. Aku benar-benar tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk jadi pacar Sasuke. Tidak mungkin menang.

"Ah, Sakura," Sasuke menyapaku. Seolah menyadari keberadaannya aku segera menoleh kearahnya menyudahi acara pundungku.

"Sebenarnya waktu malam natal, ada rapat OSIS,"

"eh?" apa katanya tadi rapat OSIS? Apa aku harus menelan kecewa lagi? Jangan-jangan acara nonton akan batal? Huwaaaaa aku tidak mauuu! Aku menangis dalam hati. Mana mungkin aku menangis dalam kenyataan bisa malu aku. Tapi semua pikiran buruk itu musnah ketika aku mendengar Sasuke berbisik di dekat telingaku.

"Tapi… kita tetap nonton kok," oh sungguh bisikannya ini membuatku sanagt senang sampai-sampai rasanya aku sedang terbang. Bisikannya ini juga mampu membuat jantungku berdetak tidak normal. Haaah…. Kira-kira aku pakai baju apa ya? Innerku suda berteriak-teriak kesana kemari. Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan kata 'iya' singkat, khas ku. Eh, tapi ketika aku melihat kearah Karin, tampak ia sedang melotot. Entahlah aku tidak tau siapa yang di pelototinya. Apa dia melotot padaku ya? Hah, sudahlah.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam 3 sore. Waktunya olahraga lari marathon. Aku sudah mengganti seragam ku dengan seragam sekolah dengan lengan panjang. Aku terus berlari dengan wajah datarku menghiraukan gadis-gadis yang berada disampingku yang kelelahan. Dasar bodoh. Batinku mengejek mereka. Padahal hanya memutari sekolah sebanyak 7 kali tapi baru 2 kali saja sudah lelah. *wajar saja, orang satu kali putaran saja jaraknya sudah 20 km =="*

"Haruno hebat ya. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak berubah sama sekali," dapat kudengar salah seorang pemuda berbicara seperti itu dari arah bekangku.

"Hihihi begitu ya? Sudah pasti. Dia lagi berjuang sih," ucap seseorang menimpalinya yang bisa kupastikan dia adalah Sasuke. Dapat kurasakan innerku sendiri pun sedang berteriak menyetujui perkataan Sasuke. Aku sudah berlari sebanyak enam putaran dan sekarang aku tengah melewati lapangan belakang gedung sekolah.

"Sakura cepat sekali!"

DEG!

Aku mengenal suara ini. Dia adalah Karin. Dia berusaha mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkahku yang hanya berada beberapa meter di depannya. Entah kenapa aku merasa lemah dengan anak ini. Setelah menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkahku tentunyan dengan susah payah, dia berkata kepadaku.

"Oh ya, Sakura. Kau tahu Sasuke akan melewatkan malam natal bersama siapa?" tanyanya padaku. Sementara aku tidak berniat merespon ucapannya. "serangga pengganggu" desisnya. Aku taidak mengerti dia berbicara pada siapa namun yang kutahu dia menggeser posisi kakinya.

DUAKKH

"Kyaaa.."

Dia terjatuh. Tadi dia sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya. Aku melihat dua orang temannya menghampirinya. "Karin, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya salah seorang temannya yang berambut cokelat pendek sambil membantunya.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok." Ucap Karin dengan senyum manisnya tapi aku tau dia hanya bersandiwara. "Aku lihat lho. Sakura menghalangi kaki Karin. Pasti sengaja," ucap gadis berambut pirang sambil menatapku. Kesal. Hal itulah yang aku rasakan. Aku mendeathglare gadis pirang itu sampai membuat wajahnya pucat dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Tenanglah itu bukan sengaja," ucap Karin sambil memeganga tanganku tapi aku menepisnya.

"Dia terluka, setidaknya minta maaf padanya." Perintah seseorang. Aku tau siapa pemilik suara itu. Sasuke. Dia menyuruhku untuk minta maaf kepada gadis sialan ini? Jadi maksudnya aku yang salah? Dengan matap aku mengatakan,

" Tidak mau, aku tidak mau minta maaf! Soalnya dia yang sengaja menyelangkat kakinya sendiri! Dia jatuh sendiri! Dia yang salah!" ucapku dengan emosi yang meluap. Kupikir hanya Sasuke yang akan percaya padaku, tapi… setelah mendengarnya berkata,

"Mendengarmu bicara jelek tentang seseorang membuatku kecewa," aku salah. Sebenarnya selama ini tidak ada yang percaya padaku. Sasuke menghampiri Karin. Aku mendengarnya berkata, "Kuantar ke ruang kesehatan," hatiku terasa sesak melihat dia pergi bersama Karin. Terlebih dia sudah tidak percaya lagi kepadaku.

Seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Akhirnya malam natal tiba. Aku sudah tidak bisa nonton bersama Sasuke. Padahal…. AKU INGIN PERGI! Aku hanya ingin melewati malam natal bersama Sasuke. Seandainya aku bisa bicara jujur dengan Sasuke, tapi… aku tidak bisa. Padahal aku sudah membuat kue untuk Sasuke, tapi… aku tidak akan pergi ke sekolah. Mungkin aku hanya akan mengantarkan kue ini ke rumahnya saja. Aku berjalan ke rumahnya yang cukup dekat dengan rumahku. Aku mengenakan kaus berwarna peach di balut dengan mantel hitamku serta celana jeans sebetis. Aku memegang kue yang aku buat untuk Sasuke di tangan kananku. Beberapa langkah lagi aku akan sampai di rumah Sasuke, namun ku hentikan langkahku ketika melihat seorang gadis berdiri di depan rumah Sasuke. Anak itu… jangan-jangan sedang menunggu Sasuke. Aku pun mendekatinya dan berkata.

"Ada perlu apa sama Sasuke?" dapat kulihat ekspresi anak itu mengejang dan detik berikutnya dia berlari sambil menyerukan kata maaf? Ah, lagi-lagi aku…jadi jahat lagi. Tapi sudah kuputuskan aku tidak mau menjadi peran jahat lagi. Tak mau! Pokoknya tidak mau! Dengan mantap aku langkahkan kakiku mengejar gadis itu. Aku, aku hanya ingin jadi cewe yang lebih jujur pada diri sendiri!

GREB!

Berhasil! Aku berhasil menggenggam tangannya.

"Tung-tunggu, aku tidak pintar bicara. Jadi tidak bisa menyampaikan dengan baik." Aku memberi jeda nucapanku menunggu respon dari gadis itu. fuh… untunglah dia tidak kabur lagi. Aku menarik nafas dan berkata oh, mungkin berteriak.

"MAAF! AKU CUMA BILANG, SEKARANG SASUKE ADA DI SEKOLAH, BUKANNYA AKU MARAH… makannya…" ucapanku terpotong ketika mendengar dia tertawa. Huh? Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku tadi?

"HAHA aku kaget soalnya senpai mengejarku." Tersampaikan "Apa itu untuk Sasuke-senpai? Aku membuatkannya muffler." Tanya gadis itu sambil memperlihatkan bingkisan yang ia bawa. Aku hanya menjawabnya "Aku bawa cheese cake. Sasuke tidak suka makanan manis." Hah… akhirnya aku bisa menyampaikannya dengan benar. Kalau jujur pasti bisa tersampaikan. Pasti… perasaanku pada Sasuke bisa tersampaikan juga. Setelah berpisah dengan gadis yang aku ketahui namanya Yamanaka Ino, karena aku sempat berkenalan tadi, aku sudah menetapkan pilihanku untuk menghampiri Sasuke dan menyatakan perasaanku. Sesampainya di sekolah, aku mencari ruang yang digunakan untuk rapat. Kalau tidak salah, rapatnya di ruang kelas 2-5.

GREEK!

Aku menggeser pintu geser yang menutupi isi bagian dalam kelas ini. Aku terbelalak kaget ketika melihat Karin berada di sana bukannya Sasuke. Dia duduk di atas bangku sambil menyilangkan kakinya. Dia menatapku tajam.

"Lho datang ya? Serangga pengganggu," desisnya. Apa-apaan itu? dia memanggilku serangga apa dia sudah buta kalau dihadapannya ini adalah seorang manusia? *dasar tidak peka, #author digeplak* aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datarku. Dia melanjutkan ucapannya sambil turun dari bangku yang sedari tadi didudukinya. "Padahal aku pikir, bisa berduaan dengan Sasuke,"

"eh? Karin," dia mendekatiku yang berada beberapa langkah didepannya. "Itu untuk Sasuke?" tanyanya sambil merebut bingkisan kue yang ada ditanganku.

BREEET!

Dia merobek bingkisan itu dengan entengnya. "Ah, sayang sekali," ucapnya dengan entengnya. Padahal, padahal aku sudah berusahas membuat kue itu tapi dia menghancurkannya dengan entengnya. Dasar perempuan rendahan! Gerutuku dalam hati.

GREEK!

Aku mendengar suara pintu digeser dan menampakkan sosok Sasuke yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah berdiri di ambang pintu itu. Karin menyenggol bahuku kasar dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke," gumamku pelan.

"Sasuke-kun, kumohon jangan marahi Sakura. Sakura tiba-tiba datang dan merusak kue yang kubuat untukmu. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa kok." Ucapnya dengan senyum manisnya yang menurutku menjijikan sekarang. Cih, pintar sekali dia beracting seperti itu.

"Sakura, kau-"

"Bukan! Anak itu… ah," tidak. aku tidak bisa membicarakan orang lain terus. Aku harus mengatakannya. Mengatakan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya.

"Ku-KUE INI AKU BUAT UNTUKMU SASUKE!" blush. Kurasakan wajahku memerah dan panas. Karin dan Sasuke menatapku kaget. Aku menjadi salah tinggah seketika. "Daah, begitulah!" ucapku sambil berlari, aku ingin kabur dari sana. Tak terasa aku sudah berlari cukup jauh. Aku berada di taman yang dulu pernah menjadi tempatku bermain dengan Sasuke. Salju. Aku merasakan salju sudah turun malam ini. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku menatap salju yang jatuh dari langit sana. Aku tersenyum. Aku berhasil. Aku sudah mengatakan semuanya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke percaya tidak ya? Batinku pesimis. Heh, mana mungkin dia percaya, Karin kan pintar sekali acting. Sudahlah biarkan saja. Yang penting pada akhirnya aku yang seperti ini akhirnya bisa jujur juga. Aku kembali melihat tiket yang seminggu lalu diberikan oleh Sasuke. Aku menatap tiket itu nanar. Ingin nonton sih, tapi aku sudah puas dengan mengatakan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya. Maka dari itu Tuhan suatu hari nanti aku bisa jadi pemeran utamanya. Aku melepaskan tiket itu, terbang bersama angin. Aku berbalik berniat pulang.

"Sasuke," gumamku saat menyedari orang yang kusuka berada disana, mengambil tiket yang sempat aku buang tadi.

"Ayo… kita pergi nonton. Jangan seenaknya membuang tiket. Dasar bodoh,"ucapnya. Aku merasa sangat bahagia mendengarnya. Tapi lagi-lagi malah kata-kata ini yang keluar.

"Tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa. Jadi gak mood," hah… ternyata aku memang tidak bisa jujur. Kukira Sasuke akan pergi tapi… "HAH? Ayo pergi. AKU BERJUANG KERAS MENDAPATKANNYA SUPAYA BISA NONTON DENGANMU TAU!" dia tetap memaksaku sambil menggenggam tanganku. Bisa kulihat wajahnya bersemu merah walau samar. Dan tadi dia bilang 'agar dia bisa nonton bersamaku?' aku merasa wajahku ikut memerah apalagi setelah ia mengucapkan,

"Terima kasih atas kuenya, kue tidak manis seperti itu hanya kau yang mampu membuatnya,"ucapnya sambil menyentuh pipiku lembut. Aku menunggu ucapannya yang berikutnya. "Maaf, aku sudah tidak percaya padamu. Padahal… aku kira hanya aku yang mengertimu," aku hanya meresponnya dengan 'oh' singkat. Wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Ok. Sip! Ayo nonton!" ucapnya sambil menggenggam tanganku. Jantunggku kembali bepacu dengan cepatnya. "Kau sungguh ingin nonton denganku yang terlihat jahat ini?" tanyaku dengan nada yang tersirat tidak percaya.

"Hah… kau ini, bagiku kau selalu jadi tokoh utama dalam hidupku kok," ucap Sasuke. "Maka dari itu jadilah pacarku." Lanjutnya. Aku tersenyum, mungkin hanya didepannya aku bisa tersenyum lebar seperti ini, aku menggaguk semangat pertanda mau. Aku pun mengeratkan pegangan tanganku padanya. Tuhan maaf aku sudah membencimu, kini aku sangat berterima kasih kepadamu yang telah mengirimkan Sasuke untuk menemaniku….

Terima kasih Tuhan….

**The End**

Yosh akhirnya selesai juga. Fic ini aku ambil dari cerita komik dengan judul sama. Pengarangnya Hatori Miki. Aku menyukai ceritanya yang satu ini karena karakter utamanya yang mirip dengan pribadiku yang tidak bisa bicara jujur. Hahaha sekian adan mohon review-nya jika anda berkanan….

*boft*


End file.
